The invention relates to a laser alignment tool and more specifically to a device that is used for aligning the optical system of a lamphouse and a movie projector.
In the past the best way to align the optical components of a lamphouse was to put a lamp in the lamphouse, turn it on, and look at the light output on a projection screen and adjust the components until the maximum light output was observed. The optical components that may require adjustment are the mirror and reflector members.
Another problem that exists is that there had not been a system for inspecting the reflectors for flat spots, dents, etc. prior to their being installed in the lamphouse. There has not been any system for allowing the quality control department of a lamphouse manufacturer to check the reflector when they are received from the manufacturer as well as to check the reflector at any time during the manufacture of the lamphouse or during final system testing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel laser alignment tool that allows the lamphouse to be aligned with the optical axis, center beam of the projector at the installation site in a theater.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel laser alignment tool that can be used for aligning the optical components of the lamphouse for various degrees of freedom tilt.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel laser alignment tool that can be used for inspecting reflectors to be used in the lamphouse.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel laser alignment tool that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel laser alignment tool that can be easily installed and removed from a movie projector.